Can't you hear the screams?
Returning home Hayashi and Loran appeared out of nowhere in a flash of fire known as Kogeru. Hayashi clutched his chest, panting. "Mom, you ok?" They had returned home at long last. "Yes dear. I'm fine. Take a rest for a moment." Loran replied, watching her son carefully. Ray suddenly appeared and looked at them," Well I'm glad to see you two came back." Ray said as he opened a kido orb and released it to them causing their bodies to regain their normal status of health and energy. "I was worried there." Ray smiled. "Hey Ray. Do you know if Shade's home yet? It's been three days." Loran started sobbing as she asked the question. Hayashi however, was simply zoned out, staring at the sky, watching the dark clouds overhead. "He's still trapped in hell, i have still sensed his energy and he's still trap under there." Ray sighed. That snapped Hayashi back to realitly. "WHAT? He's still gone? I've waited most of my life for him to meet him in the first place, and then the jerk goes and dies again! What did I do to deserv..." "Hayashi calm down. Yelling never fixes anything. He'll be back. Lord Fuki still owes him one. Trust me." Loran quickly hugged her son close, soothing the anger he held. "It's ok to be angry, in moderation. You've got to relax." "I tried so many different ways but nothing worked." Ray said sighing as he stood and looked outside the window. "Then he needs Fuki to help him. I still don't get how Bael came back." Loran said, wondering. Hayashi smiled sadly. "Ask Ciel. He's one of them. The 72 Princes, of which Bael is one. If anyone would know, he would." "....We can't, Ciel died a couple of weeks ago the last time i heard. It's weird now a days word of demise umongst our friends is heard as rumor's." Ray sighed. "What? Everyone I freaking care about seems to die. First Dad dies, then Margin goes evil, and now Ciel? Is this like a sick joke? Come on. Admit it, this is all a prank." Hayashi started pacing to releive stress. He never once took his eyes off of Ray, looking for signs of deciet. "Hahahaha, you remind me so much of your father but try to understand that everything you have seen and felt is reality something you can never escape." Ray said as he stood up and went out the door. "Hayashi, please relax. Everything happens for a reason. Everything. Now come on. Promise me you'll try to keep your temper under control. Please?" Loran looked into the young man's eyes, noting how he looked so much like Shade. Hayashi agreed to try, but ran out the door after Ray, wanting to apologize for his outbursts. Ray turned as he looked at Hayashi with a look and sorrow and pain then shunpo'd out of there when it started to rain. Ray, you need to learn, I'm not an easy target to avoid. Hayashi thought while using Kogeru to follow Ray, his guilt eating his thoughts. Ray sighed as he turned and waited for Hayashi. "What is it Hayashi?" Ray looked at him. "I'm sorry for the way I acted back there. I just have a lot of stress. Everyone's either dead, dying or trying to kill me. I just had to explode at someone, and it should have been someone else. I'm truly sorry." Hayashi kept his gaze low, trying to appear contrite, a demon's worst notion. "It's okay Hayashi...... it's funny the time you left Ryu was worried and mad all month but after he started training to become stronger he forgot everything." Ray said sighing. "Tell me about it. Even in those mountains, I could still feel everyone's emotions. Well, those beings that still had the ability to feel." Hayashi said rather dryly. "That's why Ciel's death surprised me." Ray sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I've learned alot these past few days. I'm an overly emotional kid with a failure complex, which only screws me up all the more because I want to do everything and anything that i'm supposed to do, and I'm just a plain out curse. If I had listened to my dad that day...Maybe he could have killed Bael." Hayashi looked up, watching clouds move along the breeze. "What has happened cannot be changed but you can make sure it doesn't happen again." Ray said. "How? How can I do that? Unless Fuki let's Dad go, I'll never see him again. I only was able to return him once. And even if I could again, I won't go back there again." "Things of chance have the opptunity to happen not just once." Ray said as he stood up,"You'll find the way i'm sure." Ray smiled as he shunpo'd out of the area. ''Dad, I love you, but I'll never go back there again, not after what happened to me, not after the pain it caused. CAn you ever forgive me for this? I wish I knew how to be like you, how to think like you. Your detached mind, your calm thoughts. What can I do? ''Hayashi thought as he laid down on the ground, watching the sky.